Mana guilty of a twisted mind
by missmilktea
Summary: Mana is becoming more corrupted in her thoughts.. and she want to do adventurous things..


Juvenile orion fanfic hope it's interesting sorry I am just coming up with random ideas… SUCKY STORY BUT PLEASE RATE CUZ IT HAS SOME SEX SCENES AT THE END!

Mana and Kaname grew up.. Mana graduated from 2 years in college and then decided to get an office job as a secretary. She had to choose between many options but she decided that doing secretary work gave her the most free time, in case anything went wrong.

Today morning she brushed her gray-brown hair with her delicate fingers. Her hair stayed in her familiar bob-like style and her long bangs slightly blocked her eyesight.

"Bye, Auntie!" she called in a slightly more mature voice. She was a little early today, and decided to stop by the Itsuki Residence.

She heard a loud sound and their front door blasted open; his mom furiously shouting at him and his face showing regret and embarrassed guilt.

"Don't YOU PLAY TRICKS ON ME!!" She said irritably.

"Heh..heh.. heh.. " Itsuki went towards Mana with conciliating gestures..

"HI Itsuki-kun!" Mana said. "How are you today morning?" She smiled favorably at his face.. a slightly older, unshaved Itsuki still studying at college.

"Good, good.. " He closed his eyes and sighed.. "Mom is scary.. I just tried to keep her from finding out that I borrowed her money and she tries to zap me!" He walks on the sidewalk without rush.

" Hehe.. Why do you need money? I have some!" Mana replies.

"I really want.. a red motorcycle!" His eyes become shining stars, and some tears leak out. "Then I can drive anywhere I want! Shiny red motorcycle.. "

"Oh.. wow now that I think about it.. I WANT ONE TOO!!" Mana screams. She raises her fists into the air and jumps and dances into the air as she walked forward.

"Wow, Master.. you are sure hyper today" Itsuki comments.

"oh sorry." She said perfunctorily. "Your excitement is too contagious." She said less loudly with a loving smile on her face.

"Oh? How about my love? " Itsuki brought his face closer to MAna's. His blond hair blinded her.. She blushed . "ER.. ALAA LLALA" She sang suddenly and went skipping off the sidewalk. "ITsuki! SEE YOU LATER I'm going this way!" she said cheerfully. Itsuki glimpsed her joyful, shaded face as the sun came out.

"Okay.."

--

Mana walked thinking about herself sitting on a red motorcycle. "Ahh how nice would it be!" she sighed…

Then she realized.. how her inclinations were so unpure. And Unlike her old self.

"Ah, what am I becoming into?" She said, skeptically smiling at herself.. "I am supposed to lead my friends to combat evil forces but how can I when I am becoming so weird and messed up"

"It's best not to think about those things!" She said to herself.. but recently she has been copying papers for a trial case between some adulterous couple.. And she has been imagining herself wearing sexy little things. Preferably color black, and to jump on KANAME-KUN! If they somehow found themselves in a Hilton hotel room.. on the 32nd story.. and if she could wear some nice, flowing dress while leaning in for a wind-blown kiss…

_Oohh_ she said in her mind..

And she feels wrong, bad, wrong …. for talking to her friend Itsuki with a half-interested and half-haughty attitude.

But truly, Mana does have a simple idea of those corrupted things..

But she decided to follow her inclinations, and putting on a flowered scarf as disguise, she runs off to the mall. Maniacal laughter echoes in her brain… she's kind of lost it between her temptations and responsibilities.

She calls in sick. "Sorry boss I think I'll be much better tomorrow!"

Now she wishes she had a friend to shop with.. but definitely not a boy.. then she'd be embarrassed.

"KYA! " she runs into a lingerie shop with a pink sign, tucking herself into stands of bedclothing.

"heehee.." She stretches a black outfit.. her preferred one.

"AH . I'm SPENT." She says then wonders if it's the right expression. She takes her shopping bags but then suddenly trips from walking too much.

She raises her head and sees Kaname-kun down the street. She doesn't think he has seen her, and she suddenly becomes conscious of what she did the whole day.. a seeping guilt goes through her body. She hurriedly gathers her enormous materialist objects and dashes into the closest ally.

Knowing that he won't spot her now, she leans against the red-charcoal brick wall and slides down, her scratchy office outfit becoming dusty with the wall's grime. She closes her eyes and sits with her arms around her knees. Her hair is still fur-soft and the same cute color..

Kaname suddenly is next to her; he touches her shoulder.

Mana opens her eyes and sees him , gasps, and tries to hide her face..

"Ahh.. Kaname.. I feel really guilt—" But he stops her sentence by asking,

"What are you doing here, Mana?" his face with worry "Do you need help?"

"AH.. no! no, I just .."

"I mean, I .." she continued.. " I kind of skipped work to buy some things.." She couldn't look at him.

What she didn't want him to know were her thoughts about him… her … undressing… hugging, …

--review for next chapter-- yes we are all guilty of bad thoughts.hehehe...


End file.
